0816egg_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Jack (0816Egg)
Jack (0816Egg) is the greatest man on the face of this Earth. He's best known for his YouTube channel, 0816Egg. He is also known for his unsettling yet perfect sense of humor that makes everyone laugh until their lungs literally pop out of their mouth. Don't do drugs kids because if you do, you'll want to fuck a 4 year old in the ass. �� Childhood & Start on YouTube Jack grew up in the hot springs of Nova Scotia, Canada. He has 23 sisters including but not limited to: Kayla, Nayla, Sherry, Kerry, Sophia, Carol, Sasha, Maggie, Rosita, Michonne and Michael. Jack has stated in thepast of having a "wonderful childhood". But he has said the n-word numerous times. Not only that but he says it constantly in his head. To make up for this he claims he knew a black kid in 4th grade but doesn't know his name. When Jack was 10 years old, he got his mom to create a YouTube channel for him. Because of his obsession with Eggs, he called it "Egg". But since that name was already taken, he changed it to "0816Egg". The channel has now taken off with over 400,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 subscribers. When Jack heard about how many zeros were pumpin in, his responce was "cool". This responce alone had ladies passing out to the ground with wet panties. He also got blocked from his own wikia. He ADORES Loki in Thor the Dark World. He looks at Kenzie. It should also be known that this loser likes season 2 of the Walking Dead even though everyone knows its total trash. If you ever get the chance please shame him about this so he may one day change his ways. Jack also blames the failure of Finding Dory on the woman writer because shes a woman and is bad at writing and should leave important jobs like that to the men and get back in the kitchen and make him a cheese sandwich. Actually no that's not true, Jack respects women more than anyone else, though he DOES love cheese sandwiches. Jack doesn't really respect women in reality he just thinks women should stop ruining his dang movies and get back to doing important things like making sandwiches for his sandwich restaurant empire called Jack's Sandwich Shack. Jack also enjoys the occasional kidnapping. If he were a girl, he wouldn't be able to resist lil jew brown boi. He listens to the band Weezer which is notorious for being a total stoner band. His favorite song ever is Africa by Toto. Nothing makes him happier than this song. He also really likes cats. Recently Jack has also developed a love for Daisy Ridley. He thinks that her being able to use the force in real life is super hot and that steamy hand holding scene in the last jedi is his favorite scene in any movie ever because it was so dang steamy. Now he stalks Daisy Ridley fan accounts since Daisy doesn't have a real twitter. But he's waiting for a good way to contact her and confess his love. Jack is gone now due to being beat to death with a dildo by Robbie. His spirit still posts to Twitter @eggsgivemebonrz